parodyfandomcom-20200223-history
Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941)
Here is Ian Sweeney's eighteenth Thomas/Disney parody cast. Cast *Skarloey as Dumbo *Thomas as Timothy Q Mouse *Emily as Mrs Jumbo *Edward as Casey Junior *Percy as Mr. Stork *Elizabeth as Elephant Matriarch (Female Elephant 1) *Millie as Elephant Giddy (Female Elephant 2) *Molly as Elephant Catty (Female Elephant 3) *Daisy as Elephant Prissy (Female Elephant 4) *Caitlin, Lady, Belle, Madge, Caroline, Isobella, Henrietta, and Marion as The Other Female Elephants *Gordon as The Ringmaster *Smudger as Smitty *Stepney as Jim Crow *Oliver as Dandy Crow *Duck as Straw Hat Crow *Toby as Crow with Glasses *James as The Fat Crow *George as Joe *Evil Diesels as Pink Elephants *Coaches as Circus Guards *Troublesome Trucks as The Clowns *Season 1 Trucks as The Boys *Rheneas as Godfry *Bill and Ben as Cluded and Lolly *James as Dot *Mavis as Penny Special Guests For The Routsabouts *The Super Monkey Ball Adventure Characters as The X Men Cast *Harry Potter as Dexter *Kermit the Frog and Foozie Bear as Timon and Pumbaa *Gumball, Darwin, and Anais as Yakko, Wakko, and Dot *The Amazing World of Gumball Characters as The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles Cast *The Crash Bandicoot Characters as The Jimmy Neutron Characters *The Beatles as The Penguins of Madagascar Special Guests For The Pyramid of Pachyderms *Mario as Mickey Mouse *Luigi as Donald Duck *MeeMee as Tillie *Tails as Pinocchio *AiAi as Chip *Rayman as Tack *Ly the Fairy as Princess Yum Yum *Crash Bandicoot, Crunch Bandicoot, Spyro, Sparx, Hunter, and Aku Aku as The Vultures *Sonic as Jiminy Cricket *Agent Ed as Boy Special Guests For Pink Elephants *Globox as Tim Lockwood *Sally, Bunnie, and Sonia as The Chipettes *Agent Ed as Rabbit *Amy, Cream, and Rouge as The Powerpuff Girls *Tom and Jerry as Sonic and Tails *Spike and Tyke as Original Sonic and Tails *Tiger as Pluto *Mr. Bean as Lumiere *Tanya, Jasmine, Yum Yum, Penlope Pitstop, Alice, and Toodles as Twilight Sparkle, Fluttershy, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Pinkie Pie, and Rarity *Hardy as Wreck It Ralph *Laurel as Fix It Felix Jr *Ethel as Vanellope *Cuddles as Romeo *Giggles as Juliet *Ten Cents as Roger Rabbit *Hercules as Eddie Valiant *Casey Jr as Basil of Baker Street *Johnny as Dr. Dawson *Princess Peach as Dorothy *Yoshi as Dorothy's Dog *Hugo and his Family as The Ice Age Characters *Gromit as Patrick *Wallace as Spongebob *The Shrimpers as The Heffalumps and Woozles *Peter Griffin as Donald Duck *Gumball as Jose Carioca *Indiana Jones as Panchito Pistoles *Luke Skywalker as Mushu *The Stormtroopers as The Wolf Hunters, The Rhino Guards, The Elephant Guards, and The Hippo Guards *Darth Vader as Crococaptain *The Mr. Men Characters as The Dawn Patrol *The Goons as The Powerpuff Girls Villains *The Robot Pirates as The Marching Cards *The Dantinis as The Blue Bad Guys *WereHog Tom as Dark Sonic *Deers as The Albert Einsteins *Shaggy Rogers as Timon *Casey Jones as Pumbaa *Goblins as The Grand Duke of Owls' Minions *Golbin King as The Grand Duke of Owls *Dexter as Plucky Duck *Stickybeard's Pirates as The Cobras *The Bandits as The Spiders *Emmet as Mickey Mouse *Lois Griffin as Daisy Duck *Wyldstyle as Minnie Mouse *Casey Jr as Eddy *Toots as Ed *Johnny as Edd *Cat as Tigger *Dog as Roo *Shaun as Cogsworth *Ten Cents as Bugs Bunny *Lillie Lightship as Lola Bunny *Fred Jones and Batman as Romeo and Juliet's Fathers *The Weasels as The Cy Bugs *President Buisness as Discord *Rayman as Flint Lockwood *Ly the Fairy as Samantha "Sam" Sparks *Salem as Steve *Zorran, Zak, Zebedee, Zip, and Zug as The Weasels *Montana as Honest John *Tootle as Gideon *John Crichton as Jacquimo *Ursula as Nightmare Moon *Dr. Robotnik as Captain Hook *Luigi as Captain *Mario as Captain K'nuckles *Homestar Runner as Scooby Doo *Pom Pom as Pichu *Top Cat as Ichabod Crane *Waffles as Ichabod's Horse *Jim Hawkins as Yakko Warner *Mr. Blik as Wakko Warner *Princess Daisy as Dot Warner *Cerberus as Frankenstein *Gordon Quid as Dracula *The Alley Cats as The Monsters *Pinocchio as Jimmy *The Seven Dwarves as The Party Guests Parody Casts *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 1: Edward leaves for town. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 2: Percy gets left behind after he finally delivers Skarloey to Emily. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 3: The other engines tease poor Skarloey until Emily finally gets rid of them and takes care of her son. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 4: Edward arrives at town. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 5: Song of the Routsabouts (with a Crossover - Inspired by Neo Burns) *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 6: The Circus Parade. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 7: Thomas helps Skarloey out. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 8: The Pyramid of Engines builds up, but falls with a crossover (Inspired by Sampea CAML). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 9: The Troublesome Trucks' Song. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 10: Evil Diesels on Parade (with a Crossover - Inspired by Filip Zebic). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 11: When I See An Engine Fly. *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 12: Skarloey manages to fly (When I See An Engine Fly). *Ian Sweeney's Thomas/Disney Parody 18: Skarloey (1941) Parody 13: When I See An Elephant Fly (Reprise) when Skarloey reunites with his mother. Category:Ian Sweeney